


Black Phillip

by Alex__trash



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Demonic Possession, Demons, Drinking, Jschlatt centric, Underage Drinking, Villain Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), War, l'manburg, manburg, most characters are mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex__trash/pseuds/Alex__trash
Summary: Jschlatt was a villain, and a damn good one at that. Behind that evil exterior though, he was just a man. Not a demon, nor a god. A human being, who suffers. When he finds a way to be more powerful and end that pesky humanity, he takes it. Becoming possessed by a demonic entity was about as bad as it sounds.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Black Phillip

**Author's Note:**

> I really just keep writing these, hope that’s okay. I’m trying to get more words in every story. This story will be Jschlatt focused, and will use/reflect his humor. It also has alcohol abuse and early drinking. The title is a reference to The Witch, one of my favourite horror movies. I hope y’all enjoy it.

Being a villain was fun, of course it was. It’s much easier to spread corruption than spreading positivity. Jschlatt loved playing the villain, enough that it genuinely changed him. He had become more aggressive, and less withheld. Being the bad guy was exciting, why would anyone choose otherwise? The people around Schlatt, his friends, his family, everyone noticed a difference.

It started when he began to drink, starting when he turned 18. Of course, illegally. His family might have noticed, but they could never stop him. Not really, as they drank too much as well. How could they chide the young man when they did the same? Schlatt would steal alcohol from his parents enough that they just started buying more specifically for him. 

When he started to be political, his drinking habit became incredibly worse. The day he decided to run for L’manburg president, he was drunk out of his mind. He drank himself to sleep most nights, but that night he was blacked out for hours. When he awoke, he didn’t even remember running for president. When he won, he wasn’t drunk. He had been drinking, obviously, but he wasn’t drunk. It shocked him when he was announced as the winner, but he couldn’t let that show. He was excited, this was the perfect opportunity to be the villain.

Wilbur looked at him in shock, an old friend, now an enemy. Schlatt simply smiled and waved as the man ran away from the nation he had built. Schlatt felt himself get drunk, but not off alcohol. No, he was drunk off power. He commanded the walls down; forcing a teenager to betray his best friend, forcing a son to betray his father. Schlatt just smiled and laughed.

When a mercenary came to the area, helping out Tommy and Wilbur, Schlatt wasn’t afraid. He secretly hoped the plan worked, and he would die. The country he was in charge of was falling apart, and Schlatt just kept drinking. The citizens watched as their president became more detached, less human. 

Sometimes Schlatt would get drunk enough that he would wander around his country, pushing off those that tried to help him back to bed. He wandered far enough sometimes that he would end up in enemy territory. Usually, poor Quackity would have to save him and bring him home. The other nations, the whole world knew how bad Schlatt was doing. How Manburg would soon fall.

Somehow, the nation stayed intact. Through war, through betrayal, through spies and conflicts. Manburg stayed strong, Schlatt stayed drunk. He kept wandering, going off into the woods most nights so he could finally get some peace and quiet. The woods were nice to be in at night, and he could lay down and let his sorrows wash over him. He spent most nights outside, sleeping alone on the ground. This was the president of Manburg, alone, vulnerable, and more often than not, drunk. He really never got bothered though, no one seemed to know where he was.

Sometimes Schlatt would hear voices, he enjoyed following them around the woods. They would call out to him, kindness behind them.

“Schlatt, why don’t you come this way? We can help, we can cure you.”

He smiled when they spoke to him, he enjoyed hearing them. He walked further into the woods every night, trying to find the kind voices. Whoever they were, maybe they could actually help. He would really close sometimes, hearing them all around him before passing out. He wondered who they were, but that really didn’t matter to him. He just wanted to find them.

“Schlatt? It’s good to finally see you.”

Schlatt spun around as quick as he could, and realised he stood face to face with them. The voices, they were here. A young man in a suit, very Manburgian, which Schlatt definitely appreciated. He didn’t really have a face, or even a body. Schlatt couldn’t distinguish anything about the man other than he was nice. 

He smiled, walking closer to the man. “It’s you, it’s really you.”

The man’s kindness was just so apparent, Schlatt knew he would never harm him. A sense of overwhelming calm laid over Schlatt. It was similar to being drunk, but so much better. For the first time in years, Schlatt felt genuine happiness.

“Please, whoever you are, I can’t go back. Please, let me live here.”

The man didn’t say anything, he simply held out his hand. An invitation, one Schlatt was happy to take. If this feeling could stay for ever, Schlatt would die happy. A very small part of his brain was worried, calling out that this was a trap. Schlatt never listened to that part of his brain. He took the man’s outstretched hand and his vision flooded with pretty light. 

For the first time in a very long time, Schlatt felt happy. When the light faded away, he was in his main office. Waking up in a different location wasn’t something new for Schlatt, but this felt different. He didn’t feel tired, or even drunk. He looked around, realising it was around 10:00 AM. Schlatt was decently surprised to see that he had not awakened before 2:00 PM in a while. 

The warmth within Schlatt’s chest compelled him to do actual work, which had been building up for the years he served as president. As he worked, Schlatt almost took a backseat to the light within him. He simply watched as the work was finished in record time, and he didn’t even have to do anything. This was definitely something Schlatt could get used to, the work was all finished before Schlatt would usually even awaken.

His body seemed to move on its own accord, Schlatt happily following behind. They walked down the white hall, Schlatt couldn’t understand their destination. When they stopped, they stood in the middle of the white house. Schlatt realised that most of his cabinet was standing around him, gawking at his appearance.

When Schlatt spoke, it was not a voice he recognised. The voice was confident, powerful, and not at all tipsy. That was not Schlatt, but it was still him who said the words.

“Good afternoon, friends. Let’s get to work, shall we? The courthouse needs some repairs, the armour repair room is dreadfully small, and by God someone needs to fix the flag.”

The air that filled the courtroom was thick with confusion, not a soul moving. Schlatt glared at them all without really meaning to. He clapped, harsher than he really wanted to, and once again spoke without speaking.

“Let’s go! We don’t have all day!”

The cabinet scurred to work, Fundy heading off towards the flag while most of the others went towards the courthouse. Quackity stayed behind, 

“Schlatt, how are you man? It’s good to see you, uh, up and at ‘em!”

Schlatt smiled at his vice president, “I’m doing well, Quackity. Thank you for asking. I- I know that I haven’t been the most present or strong president in a while. I’m looking to change that, I want to make Manburg great. I need your help though, this isn’t an easy job. What do you say? Are we still in this together?”

When Schlatt’s body pushed his hand forward, a surge of happiness welled inside of him. Quackity was going to be visited by the light, and feel the calm that Schlatt felt. What a lucky man. When their hands touched, Quackity went still. Silence filled to the room as well as the light. Before Schlatt could even breathe in the happiness, he was moving on. 

Moving towards his subjects, watching the progress and taking notes. He wandered around Manburg, stopping at every citizen's homes to inform them of a town meeting. Schlatt didn’t have a town meeting scheduled, they never held meetings. For some reason, he had to start holding meetings. Schlatt didn’t understand why, but it definitely seemed like a god idea.

Later that day, Schlatt found himself standing on his podium addressing his country. He hadn’t been up there in a good while, and he didn’t really know what to say. Luckily, the light spoke through him.

“Good afternoon, citizens of Manburg. I have called you here today to inform you of all of the new things I want to implement into this great country.”

The crowd sighed, clearly used to new things being bad. Schlatt smiled and continued his speech.

“I have decided to reduce taxes on citizens, businesses, and trade. The only drawback is I must ask all citizens to help around and get work done. On that note, we need more businesses. If anyone wants to open one, please apply for a business permit and the copyright. In other news, I am trying to open a hospital and/or a mental health facility. I know that you have seen me struggling, and I am sorry that you have all witnessed me at that point. I believe that a place to get physical and mental help is incredibly important, if anyone has more information that could help please feel let me or Quackity know. Our nation is rather small, and I would like to do some growth. We will be opening our borders, anyone besides Tommyinnit and Wilbur Soot may be allowed in our nation at any time.” 

The crowd below him was completely silent, enough that Schlatt could hear the fountain bubbling. Enough time passes that most people would probably feel very awkward, but Schlatt felt fine.

“Any questions?”

A hand shot up in the crowd,  
“Yes, Niki?”

“Will there be punishments for leaving the country now that we have open borders?”

“No, you may come and go from the country at any point. However, you can not revoke your own citizenship. Good question, anyone else?”

In the crowd, Niki turned towards Eret and whispered to him. Suddenly, the entire crowd was murmuring amongst themselves. Schlatt for some reason didn’t really mind, he understood that this was a rather big change and the citizens were probably very confused. Schlatt let them talk for while before interrupting.

“Citizens, please. I know this is a lot to take in. Let’s move forward with positivity and love. Together, we can make Manburg into the great nation I know it is!”

Beside him, Quackity cheered. The rest of the audience quickly followed suit, their cheers bouncing around the air. 

“Town meeting, dismissed!”

The crowd cheered, their claps lasting until Schlatt left the podium. Soon, he would find himself among his people, sharing their happiness and love for Manburg. This is what it meant to be a president, Schlatt realised. He silently thanked the light inside him, he would still be drunk at his office desk without it.

The days passed quickly, and Manburg was becoming a real country. Schlatt met with Dream and Wilbur to speak about different peace treaties, trade, and other presidential duties. The nation was coming together; Eret built a museum and cafe, Niki’s bakery was getting more income than ever before, Tubbo had started a business, and Schlatt was happy. His country was finally being realised, finally coming into a place where people wanted to be. 

Then, as quickly as it had all started, it all went to shit. The light compelled Schlatt to do things he didn’t want to do, and it kept pushing him further and further. He didn’t enjoy it anymore, he wanted to be rid of it. But it wouldn’t leave him, the voices got louder everyday. They kept getting more people to join, Schlatt was honest to God scared.

Fear was not an emotion Schlatt felt often, he was usually the one installing fear in people. Now, however, he was afraid. Afraid of whatever was inside him. Afraid of the deal he had made while drunk. Afraid for his citizens and their well being. This was not common for Schlatt, that light should have kept him drunk.  
Nothing could be done. When the light killed Tubbo, when the light blew up Pogtopia, when the light started to make Schlatt into a monster. Schlatt enjoyed being a villain, but he never wanted this. Not like this, not while he was sober. Not while he was afraid.

Whatever that light was, it had Schlatt trapped. It took over his body, and he was forced to watch. He just wanted to get drunk, and forget all of this. Go back before he even became president, and find a different route. It was far too late for that, and now Schlatt was forced to watch the nation he had become so proud of be torn to the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to say thank you all for the support and my last few works, it genuinely means a lot to me. I’ve had a lot of fun with these short stories. I think I might open up a request series? I think that would help me branch out into other works. I’ll see. Thank y’all again <3


End file.
